


Драконова болезнь

by Shenno



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: На самом деле никакого Смога не было, дракон - это Трор, которого довели гномье Кольцо, Аркенстон и жажда золота. Бильбо очень боится, что с Торином может случиться то же самое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконова болезнь

\- Что ты знаешь о драконах? – вдруг спросил Торин, и почти задремавший в тишине Бильбо пожал плечами, в очередной раз забыв, что его жест никак не может быть увиден.  
\- Не думаю, что много. Старые легенды. Жажда золота, хитрость, долгожительство... печка с крыльями, - но Торин не поддерживает шутку. – А что?  
Бильбо нашел камеру, где держали Торина, четыре дня назад, и как-то так получилось, что все больше времени, свободного от поисков пропитания и способов вытащить всех из эльфийского плена, Бильбо проводил именно здесь: странное чутье подсказывало ему, что именно Торину компания нужна более всего, но и менее всего было вероятно, что гордость позволит гному о ней попросить.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, как драконы появляются на свет?   
\- Ну, из яиц, наверное, - растерялся Бильбо, и Торин по ту сторону двери приглушенно хмыкнул.  
\- Да. Из яиц. А еще из груд золота. Ты никогда не думал, почему жадность называется драконовой болезнью?   
\- Потому, что драконы жадные? – вновь попытался сыронизировать окончательно сбитый с толку Бильбо.  
\- Да, но почему именно _болезнь_? – хоббит почти видел нахмуренные брови и цепкий, требовательный взгляд Короля-под-Горой. Наконец, после долгого молчания Торин едва слышно заговорил: - Нет никакого дракона. Точнее, есть, но не так, как большинство думает, - Бильбо слишком живо представил себе, как гном сидит, забившись в угол между стеной и дверью у замочной скважины, совсем не такой величественный, как всегда, и почему-то очень уставший. – Нет и не было никакого Смога, Мастер Бэггинс. Только мой дед Трор и его драконова болезнь.

Бильбо был уверен, что после Каррока что-то должно измениться – на деле же изменилось то, что Торин стал еще более невыносим. Если раньше он часто предпочитал просто игнорировать хоббита, время от времени удостаивая едкими комментариями, то теперь придирки сыпались беспрестанно. Бильбо неправильно держался в седле, неправильно распределял вес сумок, неправильно шел, даже дышал неправильно. Сначала Бильбо честно пытался следовать советам, но каждый маленький успех наталкивался на пару-тройку новых замечаний, и, в конце концов, Бильбо уверился, что Торин придирается исключительно из любви к искусству. Даже Фили и Кили не доставалось столько, хотя время от времени Бильбо ловил на себе их сочувствующие взгляды.   
\- Можешь представить себе наше детство, - как-то заговорщицки шепнул Кили.   
Именно это, пожалуй, привело к тому, что на следующее замечание (Бильбо выдержал почти три дня, и то, пожалуй, потому, что под конец стал ускользать в какой-нибудь дальний конец беорнова дома), брошенное Торином, Бильбо взорвался:  
\- Я же не гноменок! – яростным шепотом заявил он, не желая привлекать внимание остальных. – Не надо меня воспитывать. Я, конечно, благодарен за советы, но я не твой подданный и даже вообще не гном.  
\- Если бы ты был гномом, мне не нужно было бы все это тебе говорить, - глаза Торина опасно сузились, и Бильбо уже готов был отступить… почти.  
\- Да, я уже давно понял, что по сравнению с любым гномом я слаб и бесполезен, - огрызнулся он. – Ну и чего ты от меня хочешь?  
Лицо Торина стало настолько непроницаемо-равнодушно, что Бильбо тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты выжил, - ровно сообщил Торин. – Мне казалось, это входит и в твои планы. Прости, если ошибся, - не дав сказать и слова, Король-под-Горой с безупречно прямой спиной ушел куда-то вглубь дома, а взгляды Фили и Кили стали невыносимо осуждающими.

\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Кольцах Власти? Неважно, впрочем, тебе достаточно знать, что это могущественный артефакт, коим, среди прочих, владел мой дед. Он считал, что может контролировать Кольцо, все более и более обогащая наш дом, и, найдя Сердце Горы, думал, что может по-настоящему владеть ею… он ошибался. Он не смог контролировать эту силу.   
Впервые за эти дни Бильбо был искренне рад, что не может видеть лица Торина. Ему казалось, что он оказался посвящен в что-то чрезвычайно личное и болезненное, и прямо сейчас он точно не смог бы взглянуть в глаза гордому Королю.  
\- Он сходил с ума. Мы замечали это и ничего не могли сделать. Он не видел больше ничего, кроме золота и Горы.  
После того почета, которым было окружено имя Трора, слушать этот рассказ было странно, и Бильбо с трудом мог представить, как должен был переживать молодой Торин крушение своего идеала. Он не был уверен, что хочет знать, но прервать Торина сейчас казалось кощунством.   
\- Отцу удалось забрать Кольцо, но было уже поздно. Мой дед стал драконом. Можешь не спрашивать меня, насколько это метафора, мастер взломщик, я видел его, но я не могу ответить тебе. Он был могущественен и ужасен. Наверное, тогда у нас еще был шанс убить его, пока он не набрал полную силу… убить ударом в спину, во сне, и прекратить все это безумие, - из-за тяжелой деревянной двери послышался короткий, невеселый смешок. – Но мы не смогли. Мы, все мы, просто сбежали, и попытались начать новую жизнь. Дейл был разрушен, Эребор горел, когда дед понял, что не может в полной мере завладеть силой Горы, а эльфы не захотели помочь. И мы просто бежали, - повторил Торин, и Бильбо дорого отдал бы, чтобы его голос не звучал настолько безжизненно спокойно. – Я и мой отец, мы не были достаточно храбры. Мы не убили его тогда. Просто не смогли. Мы сбежали. Мы даже не были достаточно храбры для того, чтобы запятнать свое имя, рассказав всем правду. Так появился Смог. Немыслимая, отвратительная ложь… еще более немыслимая правда. Ты осуждаешь меня, полурослик?   
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Бильбо раньше, чем успел обдумать вопрос, и это была правда. Торин тихо хмыкнул и продолжил:  
\- Собственно, всю правду из нашей компании знает только Балин. И теперь ты.  
Бильбо знал, что такие вопросы не стоит задавать, но вряд ли уже можно было придумать что-то более жаляще-личное, чем то, что он только что услышал.  
\- Почему я?   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты выжил, - просто ответил Торин.

Попытки наладить общение с Торином, которое выходило бы за рамки коротких приказов или замечаний, было сродни желанию удержаться ночью пьяным на узком заборе (не то чтобы у Бильбо был подобный опыт, но он представлял себе это именно так): захватывающе, и почти легко, и вроде находишь нужный угол, а через мгновение уже потираешь ушибленную часть тела и пытаешься понять, когда и что сделал не так. Торин не закрывался, но и не шел навстречу, и больше всего Бильбо боялся переступить границы дозволенного. Впрочем, пока этого не случилось, и хоббит мало-помалу по-настоящему знакомился с Торином. Впрочем, чем больше он узнавал, тем больше понимал, что, за фасадом королевского величия, высокомерия и упрямства, с которыми Бильбо уже успел познакомиться не понаслышке, скрывалось существо замкнутое, нетерпеливое, обидчивое и по-своему уязвимое.  
Через два дня после произошедшей стычки королевское неодобрение, которое вновь обрушилось на Бильбо, надоело окончательно, и хоббит решил, что кто-то из них должен быть умнее. Когда вечером они остановились на последний перед Лихолесьем привал, Бильбо решительно схватил две тарелки и отправился к привычно сидевшему чуть в стороне Торину.  
\- Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, - прямо сказал он, протягивая гному тарелку. Это был почти беспроигрышный ход: ну не будет же он отказываться от еды только для того, чтобы еще некоторое время наслаждаться возможностью активно не одобрять хоббита.   
Наверное.   
\- Ты меня не обидел, - ровно парировал Торин. – На что обижаться? Ты же не гном, и даже не мой подданный, как ты сам верно подметил.  
Только теперь Бильбо понял, что же именно в его словах задело Торина. С его точки зрения это было почти смешным, но обидеть еще больше неуместными хиханьками сейчас было никак нельзя. Подумать только, то его не хотят признавать частью отряда, то уже Торин недоволен напоминанием о том, что Бильбо не до конца находится под его рукой.  
\- Ну, да. Но то, что я не гном, дает мне право ходить без этих ваших жутких сапог, но не быть неблагодарным, - удерживая улыбку в уголках губ, отозвался Бильбо. Взгляд Торина оставался непроницаемым, но после несколькосекундной паузы он молча взял протянутую миску, и Бильбо мысленно вздохнул с облегчением.  
Впрочем, после того, как его битых полчаса заставляли дышать под счет, а потом, потешая весь отряд, ходить вокруг костра, сгибая ноги так, чтобы ненужно не напрягать колени, Бильбо начал думать, что мог повременить с примирением ну хотя бы еще пару дней.  
\- Над нами дядя тоже так издевался, - доверительно поведал ему Кили, за что схлопотал символический подзатыльник.  
\- Поверь, когда-нибудь это может очень пригодиться, - заметил Торин и отстраненно добавил: - Меня учил этому дед.

\- Поэтому ты не… не отправился туда раньше? – после долгой паузы тихо спросил Бильбо.  
\- Достаточно сложно смириться с тем, что тот, кто был для тебя… кто сделал тебя тем, кем ты есть, научил тебя всему, был примером – что он не просто умер или даже сошел с ума, а превратился в что-то другое, злое. Я не уверен, что это на самом деле страшнее обещанной тебе «печки с крыльями», - вот это уже лучше, давай, Торин, давай, ирония – всяко лучше, чем тот мертвенный холод, который пробрался в твой голос, хочешь, я ляпну какую-нибудь глупость, посмеешься надо мной, хочешь? – Но мне показалось, что ты должен знать. Тебе придется с этим столкнуться. И мне придется с этим столкнуться.  
В конце коридора послышались легкие, надоевшие до зубовного скрежета эльфийские шаги, и Бильбо прыснул в сторону, не успев сказать, что Торин точно, всенепременно справится.

Бильбо казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и его начнет тошнить – не столько от постоянного, привычного уже голода, сколько от самого воздуха Лихолесья. Нет, он ничем не вонял, никаких устрашающих запахов мертвечины или гнили, но временами хоббиту думалось, что это было бы, по крайней мере, честнее, чем эта тяжелая, душная затхлость. Воздух давил на плечи едва ли не сильнее, чем бесчувственное тело Бомбура, и Бильбо шел, уткнувшись взглядом в тропу. Смотреть на спутников, не менее мрачных и подавленных, чем он сам, не хотелось. Из всех только Фили, Кили и Бофур еще сохраняли подобие присутствия духа, но песенка, которую последний напевал себе под нос, была глухой и неразборчивой, будто из-под одеяла.  
\- Ты хорошо справляешься, - Бильбо вздрогнул и, подняв глаза, понял, что умудрился не заметить приближение Торина. Он уже так привык, что дружественные чувства и признание гнома проявлялись через бесконечную череду придирок, советов и почти издевок, что не сразу понял, что же тот сказал. Торин, не дожидаясь ответа, чуть хлопнул его по плечу, улыбнулся и ушел вперед, и Бильбо целых, быть может, полчаса после этого казалось, что он действительно справляется.

Отчаянно цепляясь за скользкую, верткую, мокрую бочку, Бильбо пытался дышать под счет, как его учил Торин. Он совсем не был уверен в том, что это действительно помогает сохранить дыхание или не тратить лишней энергии, но, по крайней мере, он был более сосредоточен на том, чтобы не сбиться со счета, а не на холодном водном потоке, в котором он мог оказаться при малейшем неправильном движении, и потому это успокаивало. Теперь Бильбо знал, что аналогия с сидением на заборе была не совсем удачной, и общение с Торином больше напоминало вот эту вот непредсказуемую бочку, а еще мысленно благодарил незнакомого, свихнувшегося Трора, короля-дракона, который наверняка когда-то очень любил своего внука.

\- Если ты хотел нас убить, мог выбрать какой-то более благородный способ, - это первое, что произнес Торин после того, как выбрался из бочки. Ну, по крайней мере, первое, что он произнес на всеобщем, а сказанное на кхуздуле, был уверен Бильбо, ему понимать совершенно не обязательно – все равно теперь была его очередь обижаться на гномью неблагодарность.  
\- Если ты хотел заплесневеть в эльфийских подземельях, надо было сказать раньше, - отрезал Бильбо и, не успел Торин ответить чем-то в том же духе, добавил: - Лучше займись чем-нибудь полезным, например, помоги вытащить остальных, если хочешь продолжить этот ваш дурацкий поход, - Торин смерил его убийственным взглядом, но, тем не менее, действительно прекратил жаловаться и принялся помогать в вызволении товарищей.  
\- А тебе под горячую руку лучше не попадаться, Мастер Бэггинс, - с полуулыбкой заметил Торин, когда все остальные уже были извлечены на свет.  
\- Взаимно, - оглушительно чихнув, принял извинения Бильбо.

Бильбо был уверен, что они больше не вернутся к начатому в эльфийской темнице разговору, и оказался почти прав. В Озерном Городе у Торина было слишком много дел, а сам он со своей простудой мог держать в голове мысли разве что о теплом молоке с медом, которое приносили ему человеческие женщины. Думать о том, что будет дальше, не хотелось, но простуда отступила, а печаль, все чаще находившая приют в глазах Торина, лишь наступала.  
Было около трех пополуночи и все уже давно спали, когда вышедший за водой хоббит заметил в гостиной у огня темный силуэт. Невидяще уставившись в огонь, Торин задумчиво водил гребешком по своим волосам. Ровные под его рукой, слева они были совсем спутанные, и Бильбо не стал задаваться вопросом, сколько времени он сидел вот так вот. Вместо этого, повинуясь порыву, он тихо подошел и, забрав гребешок, сел за Торином, принявшись медленно и тщательно расчесывать его шевелюру, полностью сосредоточившись на своих действиях. Торин вздрогнул, но не отстранился. Через несколько минут с его губ сорвался вздох, будто он проснулся, и судорожное каменное напряжение покинуло его плечи.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что большим эгоизмом было брать тебя в этот поход, - внезапно сказал он.   
\- Ну, вы ведь наняли меня, - легкомысленно отозвался Бильбо. – Все честно.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь больше, чем тогда. Ты все еще считаешь, что это честно? Мы наняли тебя проникнуть к дракону, а не спасать нас, как это раз за разом делал ты, и не… тебе ведь должно быть все равно, Гора не твоя, ты не гном, не мой подданный.  
\- Когда я напомнил об этом тебе, ты обиделся. Теперь моя очередь? – Бильбо постарался, чтобы его голос звучал насмешливо, хотя на самом деле единственное, что сейчас имело значение – пряди жестких черных волос, которые он пропускал сквозь свои пальцы и зубья гребешка.   
Торин повел плечом, но смолчал, и Бильбо знал, что, глядя в огонь, тот, как и он сам, думает о драконе, о жажде власти и золота, что может жечь еще больнее, и теперь, зная, что Торин может повернуться и взглянуть ему в лицо, Бильбо ни за что не сказал бы то, что хотел сказать в эльфийском подземелье, «ты-обязательно-справишься»; оно будет лишним и фальшивым, да и как можно, ведь «справишься» означает смерть того, кто когда-то был едва ли не важнее всего, пусть, может, и не от руки самого Торина, детеныша дракона, к которому со смертью деда перейдет его сокровище, его жажда, его пламя; «ты справишься» означает, что вернуть свой дом он сможет только с нестерпимо заманчивой ношей, с которой – справится ли? Поэтому Бильбо смолчал; едва ощутимо проведя пальцами по волосам гнома, вернул ему гребешок и ушел, не желая видеть отблески пламени в глазах Торина. Больше всего ему хочется верить в то, что король-дракон, с которым ему предстоит столкнуться, действительно будет выглядеть как печка с крыльями, сколь угодно устрашающая змея, и ничуть не будет походить на своего внука.

Дракон действительно был всего лишь змеей, и можно было сделать вид, что в низком голосе и манере говорить нет ничего от Торина, а еще порадоваться, что тому не нужно спускаться сейчас, не нужно говорить с драконом, ища знакомые черты. Бильбо было страшно, но не за себя. Он вернулся к гномам с украденным кубком, и ему казалось, что какая-то непреодолимая сила влечет Торина вниз, туда, в логово разъяренного короля-дракона, в их общий дом. В узком, заваленном душном тоннеле Бильбо дремал, прислонившись к плечу Торина, и в полусне ему казалось, что он вновь там, внизу, и каждая золотая монета шепчет ему что-то, а дракон шипит – неплохо справляешшшшьсссся – и постепенно превращается в Торина. Бильбо казалось, что это заключение никогда не закончится, что это их разновидность вечности, которую они заслужили, наверное, за какие-то грехи, но потом прошло и это, и, когда они спустились вниз, и в глазах Торина отражался уже не огонь камина, а золото, Бильбо понял, что бой еще не окончен; король умер – да здравствует король, не так ли? – и, узнав в красивом камне, который он присвоил себе, то самое Сердце Горы, Бильбо не спешил отдавать его детенышу дракона с золотым отблеском в глазах.   
Дни шли, Торин отчаянно, нездорово искал Аркенстоун, и Бильбо казалось, что находиться рядом с драконом ему было уютнее, чем с таким Торином. Он не справляется, отчаянно не справляется, и постоянными спутниками Бильбо стали страх и какое-то ноющее ощущение в груди сродни настоящей физической боли, которое усиливалось, стоило ему лишь взглянуть на Торина, исхудавшего, потрепанного, страшного, одержимого, ослепительно-величественного, все еще прекрасного Торина. Они больше не говорили, лишь однажды вечером Торин подошел к Бильбо, сидящему чуть вдалеке от общего костра, и молча протянул гребешок, пронзительно, цепко глядя в глаза хоббиту, и в его взгляде были одновременно приказ и странная мольба, страстная ярость и жажда бесконечно древнего существа и неуверенность только что потерявшего дом мальчишки, которым он когда-то был. Расчесывая жесткие волосы гнома, Бильбо с ужасом понимал, что, пожалуй, это последний раз, когда он видит настоящего Торина, Торина – принца в изгнании, Торина – Короля-под-Горой, гордого, упрямого и обидчивого, _своего_ Короля, а не детеныша дракона, и что он пойдет на все, лишь бы Торин остался собой – убьет, раскрошит Аркенстоун или свернет чертову Гору… как окажется вскоре – даже предаст.


End file.
